Lifes Equivalent Exchange, In the Arms of an Angel
by p1psqueakalchem1st
Summary: “You’re late.” A mans gruff voice came from her doorway. She froze, her heart beating in her chest. “They had to keep me for an extra five minutes for a customer who had come in late.” She said, hoping to succeed in telling her lie. It didn’t work........


Chapter One: Katrina Kameron

Edward and Alphonse walked along the road, as the rain beat down on their backs, chilling them, and beating down their spirits even more than they already had been.  
"E-Ed?" Al asked, his voice worried, and timid.  
"What!" Ed snapped back, as he walked ahead.  
"I-I wonder why..."  
"Al!" We don't need to talk about it okay! It happened because it happened okay? We can't bring her OR mom back now! Dammit! Why does this keep happening? Who else is he going to take away from me! Dammit!" Edward fired back, as he looked up to the sky, rain pouring down his cheeks, hiding his tears.  
"I'm sorry, Ed...I just...I don't know anymore...This never would have happened if I hadn't..."  
"No Al! No! It is NOT your fault! Just shut up!" Ed said, and glared at Al. What was wrong with him? Ed would never be this upset at Al, unless he had done something very bad.  
"Al...I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I just don't know what has happened to us...we are ruined, and falling into a pit of darkness." Ed said, softening his tone, a more gentle look to his eyes. "We'll just have to keep going, and hope that we find it, and can bring them both back, no matter what it takes, but by then, there may be nothing left of us, not even the hearts that beat in our chests..." He said, as he slowed his pace. They both took a deep sigh, as they walked into the lonely little town of Rhicha.  
Rhicha was a small town located on the edge of a small bay, and was well known for tourists. There were many people, even though it was pouring. There were windows lit up, and people walking on the street with umbrellas. They were all so happy. This annoyed Ed. How could they be happy when it was raining? Let alone let him be upset and just go along with their lives with no care? He just didn't know.  
"Ed...they don't know, okay? Maybe we will find it here, maybe everything can go back to the way it was..." Al said, hopeful he wouldn't get yelled at.  
"Al...just...forget it, okay? It's useless, to try anymore. Let's just find an inn to stay in, and think about it tomorrow. I can't think of it anymore tonight." He said, sighing.

They walked into a small Inn at the corner of the street, the candles shining brightly in the windows. "Looks like a nice place, let's go, Al." He said, as they walked in.  
The candles that glowed bright warmed them physically and emotionally. It immediately lifted their spirits.  
There was a girl at the counter that looked to be about 17. She was reading a letter, her face showing obvious disappointment, and a little sadness. As soon as she saw them at the counter, she put the letter down on the desk, and stood up, obviously embarrassed because she had been slacking off.   
"Welcome to the Rhicha inn. I hope that we can make your stay here comfortable and enjoyable." She said, clearly speaking, her voice was sweet, and gentle. Her skin was fair, although there were a few bruises on her neck and face, but had a nice figure. Her hair was brown with red highlights, and very long. She had it in a loose braid, with a few strands coming down in front of her ears and over her face. Her eyes were gentle, and calm, although they looked like they had seen a great deal of pain. Her voice although sweet, also seemed like she had been through many hardships, her soul shattered.  
"Thank you, miss." Al bowed, and looked at Ed. Ed laughed.  
"Thank you." Ed said, as he found himself smiling. As soon as she had spoken, his heart felt something it hadn't felt in years.  
"I'm Katrina, Katrina Kameron." She said in a calm, sweet voice.  
"Edward, Edward Elric," He replied, his eyes, looking at her with deep feeling. "And this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. We would like a room for-" Ed looked at the young girl, as she giggled a bit. Ed had hoped to avoid this. "Go ahead, laugh. Everyone else does." Ed said, rolling his eyes.  
"No, I couldn't," She said. "It would be rude to laugh at a customer." She said, trying her best to hide a giggle. She needed to laugh, Edward could tell. "Would you two like a room for two? Or separate rooms?" She asked, now over the joke.  
"Ah, we'll have one please." Ed said, watching as she got out pen and paper, and wrote down the pay and room number.  
"Allow me to show you to your room." She said, as she walked out of the desk, through the waist high door.  
They walked down the hall. Alphonse looked at Ed, and smiled. Something had come alive in him that hadn't been there in a long time.  
"Here is where you will be staying for tonight. I hope it is sufficient." She said, smiling. The room was very cozy, a desk stood in the corner, and a small candle rested on the window. It was very nice. There were two beds on either side of the room, a small end table by each of them, a small pad of paper and a pencil on each. It was very nice.  
"This is great!" Ed said, as he looked around. It was better than what they had been sleeping in for the past month.  
"Please let me know if there is anything you need." She said, smiled, and walked out the door. Ed watched as she turned the corner, and went back to the desk.  
"Ed," Al said, sheepishly.  
"Shut up." Ed said, blushing. Ed obviously knew what he was going to say, and Al knew what Ed was thinking.  
They both settled down in the beds that they had, and talked for a bit.  
"We'll stay here for a while, until we are rested, and then we will start again. There's no use to keep going if we have no where to go." Ed said.  
"Right." Al said. They both settled down, in their sheets, Ed hanging his coat on the chair next to the bed.  
"Ed," Al said, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep.  
"What?" Ed said, opening one eye.  
"It'll all be okay, I promise. We will find some way out of this, and bring mom and Winry back." Al said, closing his eyes.  
Before Ed drifted off, he looked at the inside of his watch.


End file.
